Next Contestant
by Nosferatu523
Summary: He alway s hated it when Ichigo had to work.He narrowed his eyes as he watched how guys flirted shamelessly with his berry or tried to grab a handfull of his ass. Shaking his head the teal haired man stood up ready to kick ass, when would they ever learn?


**Oii!!**

**I made this songfic a couple of hours ago and decided to type it down and upload it.**

**I´m not exactly proud of it, I wrote it fast so it´s not that good, I hated how I made Grimm and Ichi, and the smut awful!!!!!**

**I´m ashamed to say I wrote that SHORT smut scene.**

**Anyways I hope ya like!**

**Song: Next Contestant - Nickelback**

********************

_**Warnings:**_** This story contains YAOI (boy on boy) don´t like don´t read, sexual content that should not be read by minors, but who gives a fuck these days? Hell I´m still minor and I write smut, so kids just don´t freak out...xDD, slight OOC´ness, and orthographic errors, so don´t complain you have been warned.**

********************

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, if it belonged to me Ichigo´s surname would be Jaegerjaquez…xDD**

********************

*******

**Next Contestant**

By

Nosferatu523

*******

**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**

He always hated it when Ichigo had to work on weekends. As he watched his orange haired lover put on some tight leather black pants which hugged his hourglass waist, long slender legs and firm ass perfectly; he knew he would have to kick a couple of asses at the club tonight, his berry was simply delicious…and only his. Every single weekend it seemed as if Ichigo´s popularity grew bigger at the club.

Yes, his orange haired berry worked full time Friday´s, Saturday´s and part time on Sunday at a really popular and well known club named Las Noches as a waiter.

It seemed as if his attractiveness, charisma and womanly figure drove men and some women crazy for Ichigo. And so they had started harassing the poor waiter every weekend, that´s when Grimmjow decided to step in, he was the really jealous type and possessive by nature and did not want ANYBODY touching his berry.

So, they decided Grimmjow would accompany Ichigo when he worked just to keep things safe, it had become a weekly routine.**  
**

**And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
**

Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo finished buttoning his white dress shirt and put on his black vest. He really wished the orange haired male would just leave the damn job (even though he did get paid well and people gave him really wealthy tips) or just take a weekend of; he really was in no mood to beat the shit out of a molester today.

"Grimm I´m ready, let´s go." Came his berry´s sultry voice.

Knowing it was no use arguing Grimmjow reluctantly stood up, grabbed his car keys and wallet and followed his berry out of their apartment.

***

Arriving at the crowded club Ichigo immediately tied on his white waist apron and proceeded to take orders from various tables. Grimmjow took a seat at the bar as he watched how the guys flirted shamelessly with his berry, some whispering thing to his ear, others whistling as he passed by, it was safe to say that Ichigo caught every man and woman´s attention at the bar.

"The usual Grimm?"

At hearing the familiar voice Grimmjow took his eyes of the red haired guy who was currently trying to flirt with his berry and turned to face the bartender. He was a tall skinny man, with long black hair that reached to his mid-back and had an eye patch on his right eye.

"Yeah Nnoitra, and make it a double."

Nnoitra just smirked before grabbing a bottle and poring the teal haired man his drink as he continued to look at his prey with killing intent.

"Ya sure ain´t in the mood today are ya?" He asked as he slid the drink in front of the azure eyed man.

Grimmjow snorted. "Like hell I am, I´m fucking tired and all I want is to go home and sleep for fucking twelve hours straight, but I have to keep an eye on Ichi you know how these fucking horny sly bastards are." He finished taking the drink and gulping it in one go.

Sliding the glass back to Nnoitra he waited as the black haired bartender refilled it.

"Fucking pricks." Nnoitra heard Grimmjow mutter.

**They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
**

Ichigo was in a really good mood, he was getting really good tips from the clients today and weren´t harassing him that much, some of them had already met Grimmjow and his fists and knew better than hit on him. But there was this new redheaded tattooed man that just didn´t understand the word _No_, he could tell Grimmjow was just waiting for his sign to go and kick said redheads ass.

He sighed as he went over to the DJ, Hallibel and asked her over the music's noise to put one of his favorite songs. She smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up, as she put on her earphones and returned to her work.

As Grimmjow watched Ichigo leave Hallibel´s side he saw the redhead man walk up to her and talk, he saw as Hallibel shook her head and tried her best to ignore the tattooed man. After a few minutes the redhead left. Hallibel turned to him and they locked eyes, she just shook her head, Grimmjow smirked as he brought his glass to his lips savoring the strong taste and smell of alcohol. He really did feel sorry for the redhead, trying to make Hallibel tell him more about his berry, seriously did he think he was the only one who tried that, there were many before him who had all done the same tricks on the same fucking order.

The song that was playing soon ended, and Ichigo felt his excitement rise as he heard his song play Fire by 2NE1, he soon made his way to the dance floor and started moving to the beat of the music.

Grimmjow passed a hand through his teal locks, great the song that had been haunting him for twenty-four hours straight was now playing at the club. This meant Ichigo was dancing, which meant people were going to try and grope his berry. Keeping watch at the mass of orange he could see in the middle of the large crowd, Ichigo was always in the center of the dance floor his lover was one hell of a good dancer could dance about anything, usually pop, but recently he started hearing some Korean boy bands and girl bands which were more like rap instead of pop and his dear Ichi spent no time learning these new dance steps. Of course the crowd always went crazy for him, who wouldn´t? He was a young twenty year old attractive man, with a wonderful body and who knew how to dance and move really well.

Ichigo had long discarded his apron and unbuttoned his vest as he moved to the middle of the dance floor moving his hips, arms and legs to rhythm of the song. Once or twice someone tried to get close enough to grind themselves against him, but he simply moved away, he could also feel the redhead´s eyes on him, drinking in the sight of him swaying his body top beat of the music. He was thankful said man made no move to come near him.

As the song ended he was about to make his way to Grimmjow when he heard the words `Time goes by so slowly´ repeating themselves over and over again. He shook his head as he caught sight of Hallibel´s smirk, she knew that he adored Madonna and this remix of ´Hung Up´ and `Sorry´ was a gift she had made for him, making his way back to the dance floor he slowly started moving to the beat of the music, swaying his hips letting it fill all his senses. As the rhythm got faster his steps got more complicated and people who were dancing stopped to watch him leaving him once again in the middle of the dance floor. Five minute later, the crowd was cheering, applauding and screaming for more, Ichigo smiled and gave his thanks as he tried to make his way to Grimmjow, but a strong tattooed arm holding his hand prevented him from doing so.

Grimmjow drowned the rest of his drink as he heard clapping and the song end. He saw Ichigo was coming right his way probably to get a drink and cool himself down a bit before his next round, but once again the redhead man had to but in.

**They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**

"Hey, really nice performance, _do you always move like that?"_ The redhead purred into his ear, as his other arm made its way around Ichigo´s waist.

Ichigo lifted a fine orange brow at the implication of the question, but made no move to answer.

"Let me invite you a drink, you look like use one…or two." The redhead continued to hit on him as he tightened his grip on the orange head´s waist.

Knowing it was a waste of time saying No to a guy like this he nodded slowly they made their way to the bar a couple of seats away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the attractive redhead who was buying his berry drinks that just had to be one of the oldest tricks in the book. Did this guy seriously think he would get a fuck out of Ichigo tonight? He growled as said guy whispered something in the orange head´s ear, moving his glass for Nnoitra to refill his glass for like the thirteenth time he controlled his urge to go and slaughter the redhead.**  
**

**Here comes the next contestant  
**

**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant  
**

He growled harder as he saw that the redhead had a hand on Ichigo´s lower back…any lower and he would personally make sure that his arm was ripped off. Oh he already knew the wonderfully painful things he would do to the molester. The guy wouldn´t be able to walk for weeks after he was done with him.

That´s when he saw it, the tattooed hand was going lower and was getting ready to feel the hardness of Ichigo´s ass. As Grimmjow made the move to get up, and proceed to beat the shit out of the fucking redhead he stopped when two slutty looking girls in very revealing clothes came up and took hold of Ichigo leaving both the redhead and Grimmjow wide eyed.**  
**

**I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
**

Grimmjow felt like banging his head on the counter, women. The one thing he hated more than men hitting on Ichigo were women. They were fierce, clingy little creatures who were fucking insane. It wasn´t that he hated women, no that wasn´t it. He had plenty of friends that were women, Hallibel and Rukia for example. The only women he truly despised were the whores that hit on Ichigo, they really had no fucking shame. The time´s he had to go and tell a woman to fuck off and leave Ichi alone, they would smile, flirt and want to take them both to bed with her. Grimmjow sighed once again before looking for his berry.

Ichigo was in shock, where the hell had these girls come out from? One minute he was ready to make Grimmjow the signal so he could kill the redhead that was trying to get a handful of his ass and the next he´s dragged off by two women.

"So Ichi…" The girl who had her black hair in long pigtails purred as she tapped the tag on his vest with his name. "…aren´t you glad we saved you from that redheaded fag?" Ichigo frowned at the name she called the man, just what he needed homophobic chicks. Untangling himself from their grips he tried to make his way back to the bar where Grimmjow was.

"Um, yeah thanks for that, but I gotta go, have work to do."

"Oh don´t worry I´m sure you can repay us after you finish your shift." The blond haired girl said as she winked at him.

Getting the idea Ichigo quickly made himself heard. "Sorry girls, but I´m already taken."

Said girls just smirked and made their way to him. "Oh don´t worry we´re not the jealous type."

"Oh but I am." Came a gruff voice.

Both girls turned to see who had interrupted their fun and saw a very handsome teal haired man.

"And who might you be?" The black haired girl sneered.

Grimmjow smirked and showed off his pointy white teeth. "I´m his lover." He bluntly responded. "Now get your filthy paws of him, _pronto_!"

They looked at Ichigo with disgust and let go of him. "Tche, just had to be a cocksucker huh?"

"Let´s go Menoly, time to find a real man, not some fucking pansy."

Grimmjow would have lunged himself at the girls if it weren´t for Ichigo holding him down.

"Calm down Grimm, I don´t want to cause a scene…again."

"Tche, fucking sluts."

"I have to get back to work." Ichigo told him as he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"If anybody tries to do something you know what to do."

"Hai."

**Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**

As he saw his berry push through the crowded and noisy bar, he watched how many times his berry lifted a finger to the air, it was like their secret code game. Every time someone from the crowd grabbed Ichigo´s ass he would lift his finger in the air and Grimmjow would count, whoever was No. 6 (Grimmjow´s favorite number) was the unlucky guy (he never hit women) who he would beat up.**  
**

**Here comes the next contestant**

I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  


Grimmjow hated how they all looked at his berry with lust filled eyes. They all desired him, he knew it, but Ichigo was only his.

Again he watched as the redhead went over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his lean frame.

That was it; this guy had fucked around enough for one night. Making his way to the redhead he yanked him of his berry and punched him straight in the face making the redhead slam straight into a table and knocking both himself and the table to the floor, smirking as he heard a `crack´ noise telling him he had just broken said man´s nose.

"That should teach ya not to flirt with compromised men fucktard." **  
**

**Here comes the next contestant  
**__

**I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like its getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**

Ichigo sighed as he saw the scene Grimmjow had caused, but it was normal and the people at the club were used to it by now. He just thanked god it was just one punch and that the redhead could still walk. Grabbing hold of Grimmjow´s arm he led his lover through the crowd.

As they arrived the bar Ichigo smiled at Nnoitra and ordered a really strong drink, Grimmjow needed to cool down a bit, he could almost feel the azure eyed man´s adrenaline.

Leaning his face to his lover´s he pressed his lips to Grimmjow´s biting his lower lip asking for entrance, not wasting any time once he opened his with he quickly slipped his tongue in and tangled it with Grimmjow´s softly moaning as he felt his lover suck on his wet muscle, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

The teal haired man soon forgot his anger and focused on his now aroused berry who was pressing his hardness and lithe body onto him. Snaking an arm around his waist he rapidly grabbed his berry´s hard ass and squeezed making his orange haired lover make more of those sweet sound that were his moans.

Ichigo sensing where things were going, looked up to Grimmjow´s face and saw the lust, the need in his eyes.

Not thinking twice he grabbed the azure man´s hand and led him away.

"Nnoitra I´ll be back in five minutes." He called back at the black haired bartender.

Nnoitra just smiled; oh he knew _exactly_ where those two were going and what they were going to do.

As Ichigo led him to their destination, which was the bathrooms, he quickly got them both into a stall and locked it.

Facing his lover he kissed him rough and hard, they both knew there was no time for foreplay, so they cut it straight to the chase. With practiced ease Grimmjow unbuckled his belt and pants and let them fall and pool around his ankles.

Ichigo who was doing the same quickly turned over as he let his pants and tight boxers fall, hands placed on the wall of the stall, his body slightly bent over and his legs spread as wide as they could.

Grimmjow moaned at the erotic sight in front of him, his berry was spread wide for him, just waiting for him to take him.

Slipping two of his fingers in his mouth Grimmjow made sure they were really wet before taking them out and guiding them to Ichigo's ass. Slipping his index finger he heard his berry let out a throaty moan as the digit passes his tight muscle ring, not wasting more time he slipped the second digit in and pumped them in and out, scissoring his berry. Feeling he was ready he took out his fingers and spat at his hand coating his aching member before aligning himself to Ichigo´s entrance and thrusting in. The bathroom was soon filled with the wonderful sounds of moans and animalistic grunts as they fucked rough and hard.

"Oh Grimm…need more…want more…of you…_please."_

At hearing Ichigo´s wanton words he picked up his pace and soon the sound of flesh slapping flesh was added to the erotic moans coming from the orange haired waiter.

There was something so raw about fucking in a bathroom stall that made him even harder and hotter, gripping Ichigo´s hips he drove harder and deeper inside him.

"Grimm, I´m…arghhhh…so fucking…nyaaa…close."

Gripping Ichigo´s leaching and aching member the azure eyed man pumped it as he pounded inside his berry.

"Fuck Ichi." He moaned as he felt himself nearing his release.

"Grimmjow!" Was the word he managed to get out before Ichigo reached his peak coming on his lover´s hands and his muscles clenching on his cock.

At the feeling of Ichigo's walls clamping on him, so sweetly squeezing him he couldn´t hold on anymore and with an almost animalistic growl came inside his berry.

After that the only sound that could be heard was their breathing trying to regain its normal pattern.

Grimmjow being the first to regain his senses grabbed some toilet paper and proceeded to clean himself and Ichigo up, before sliding his pants back up and buckling them safely. Ichigo soon did the same and they got out of the stall, washed their hands at the sink and went back to the bar.

Nnoitra already had their drinks ready and was wearing a shit eating smirk. "Ya guys have fun?"

Grimmjow gave a smirk of his own. "When do we not?"

Ichigo just shook his head and drowned his glass contents. "I´m gonna finish my last shift see ya in a while." He gave his lover one last peck on the mouth before walking off to a table where a blond with a green white strapped hat was eyeing him hungrily.

Grimmjow shook his head.

When would they learn?

**There goes the next contestant**

*******

**I finally liked the ending, although I still hate this little one shot, he he.**

**Anyways, I hope that with this my Nickelback mania calms down for a while…xDD**

**For those who haven´t voted, go to my profile and vote which story I should update first!!**

**I have such a good fucking smutty surprise for all of you, arghhh, I just don´t know when I´ll be able to finish or even upload it…**

**Anyways take care all of you!!**

**Ja´ne!!**


End file.
